


if there were a star brighter than yours i'd have burned it by now

by codedredalert



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codedredalert/pseuds/codedredalert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asano never knew he'd wanted first place until Akabane took it and laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if there were a star brighter than yours i'd have burned it by now

If he was asked what he wanted, Asano Gakushuu would smile and lie.

The truth was that he didn’t know. Chasing dreams implied struggle and Asano never did. School life was entertaining. He achieved exceptional grades and the popularity of the exceedingly competent.

“Learn to manage people and the world is your oyster,” his father had commented once. Asano remembered this particularly well-- the school director standing tall and nonchalant before a filthy, tattered person begging for money to burn in addiction. It was a lesson.

Class 3A was easy. Book-smart, heads full of formulae, unable to  see themselves being led in circles. As ‘friends’, they wanted what Asano wanted, because they could all see that he was the way up. As for himself, he was a reflection of what he was taught.

Be the best. Make the world bow to you. Annihilate those who wrong you. ‘Want’ was still a formless void Asano reached for without knowing why or what it was, but elitism was a comfortable existence.

The first time he thought he might know what he wanted was after he learned the taste of utter defeat.

“Come at us like you want to kill us,” Akabane had scorned. “Otherwise you won’t be any fun."

The rankings had Asano as second place. He never knew he'd wanted first until Akabane took it and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> casual little warm up for the proper fic for them that I have in the works~ Any comments are appreciated!


End file.
